Crimson Eyes
by Shattered Promises
Summary: The only thing I'll tell you is that someone died and not everyone has taken it too well... Hiei's POV CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Introduction

S.P.: Ahem. I would like to inform you all that this is not my first YYH fic. Believe me, I have two more accounts.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my characters, my not YYH.  
  
Crimson Eyes  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Darkness . . .  
  
That's all I can see . . .  
  
Just darkness . . .  
  
What have I done . . .? As I opened my eyes, I gasped. No way! I can't be . . . It's not true . . . NO WAY!  
  
"Hiei, so you're finally awake." A familiar voice, soft and cheery, startled me.  
  
As I turned around, my crimson orbs met lavender ones. I almost fell over.  
  
"Oh! Did I frighten you?" The grim reaper asked cheerfully as she brushed one sky blue strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Hn." Was my reply to Botan as I got up and sat in my normal position as we were floating midair at the azure sky.  
  
"Don't be grouchy, Hiei. I need to tell you that you're a . . ." And her voice drowned by my cold retort.  
  
"I know that I am a ghost, now leave me be."  
  
"Hiei . . . You'll have to know what happened to you . . . You know; how you ended up in this situation."  
  
"I do not need to know. I can remember everything." I said in that same, bitter tone, to the obvious fact that I was lying.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you, anyway!" Botan snapped infuriatingly as my mind was trying to recall the reminiscence . . .  
  
~Flashback: 3 hours ago . . .~  
  
"AHH!!!" I recalled a scream which sounded like bloody murder as I envisioned a collapsing body falling to the floor, struggling to get up.  
  
"MIRAE!!!" Another familiar voice cried out in the darkness as the shadowed figure rushed to the unconscious body which passed out on the floor.  
  
I couldn't see, even my Jagan couldn't help me, nonetheless. I gripped on my katana tightly; desperation clinging to my mind, wanting to know what was going on. Looking around, the Reikai Tantei had fallen, indeed, or at least passed out from pain. Bloodshed everywhere, the smell of it so strong . . .  
  
"So, the invincible Angel of Life decided to die for the Prince of Darkness? Huh, idiotic legends . . . She's weak." A cold, high pitched voice said without emotion scoffed.  
  
"Leave my sister alone! What has she done to you!?" Her human twin brother's, Earu's, voice cried out as his tawny eyes glowered as he looked up, meeting ice blue eyes.  
  
"Huh, you, too, are weak, Angel of Death." The same voice said in the cold tone which made many hair strands of mine stand on end.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Huh, denial settles in. Since you two prove me no fight, I am not hesitating to kill you both." And I heard his sword coming out of his sheath.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I am going to kill you. What does it look like? But I do not know who should I torture more, you or your sister. Either way, if one dies, the other dies and the three worlds will come into total annihilation."  
  
"You're insane . . ."  
  
I gripped tightly on my katana and without hesitation, I stepped into the light. A lot of bloodshed here . . . Earu definitely looked bloody indeed. His midnight blue jeans which had flames shining at their sides and his once white shirt, which said in Japanese, "You're going down!", they were both seeped with blood. His unruly, dark blue hair was messier than before as he gripped tightly on his sword, defending the bloody body on the floor.  
  
My stomach gave a horrible lurch when I realized the bloody body on the floor was my beloved, Mirae. She was still in her form, The Angel of Life, glowing that mysterious blue. Her wings . . . Her whole body . . . Were all seeped with blood as well. I shot a murderous glare at the man's ice blue eyes.  
  
Yes, I knew this man. This man who had been my arch rival for some time now . . . Rei . . . I studied him intently. So he didn't have one scratch from the elf twins here . . . Little bloodshed was on him. He stood there, ready to clash swords with Earu, with his onyx black pants matching them with his combat boots and dragon hide gloves. His red hair, color of my eyes, was tied in a black bandana, as some hair strands stuck out of it. He was somewhat tan and his black shirt was darkened more, if possible, by pools of blood . . . And yes, those ice blue eyes . . . Cold and merciless . . . But the most bizarre part of him is that he had a Jagan. A WHITE Jagan.  
  
"Earu, don't fight him. I need to settle a score with this bastard." I said uncertainly, positioning myself in a fighting stance.  
  
"What? I have to protect my sister, even if it means facing death." Earu retorted.  
  
"But, she already has too many deaths in her life . . . She doesn't need you, the last member of her human family, to die. She had enough . . ."  
  
Earu didn't reply and hesitated. But then, he went to a dark corner, leaning against the wall, and I swore I thought I heard him say, "I'm counting on you, Hiei."  
  
I turned back to look at Rei determinedly in the eyes, saying, "Let's go!" as we begin our sword fight.  
  
We were even with speed . . . And every time we try to slash one another, the other one parries it. I jumped back and returned to my original position . . . Rei began muttering something, and little did I know, pain was consuming me inside out as a jolt shocked all over my body. The pain . . . It feels like thunder and daggers stabbing me . . . Which I'm sure it was. . . As I refused to cry out in pain . . .  
  
Bloodshed . . . More bloodshed . . . From me this time . . .  
  
"HIEI!" Earu cried out, but his voice sounded distant, as if I was near my end. . .  
  
I collapsed on the floor, feeling my abdomen being stepped on by one combat boot. I struggled to get up, but the combat boot held me down.  
  
"Well, well, well . . . I thought you would put up a better fight other than these two . . . My arch rival, you have proven yourself weak . . . So, I'll have to torture you one way . . . Since my sword wouldn't help, I'll just torture you with . . ." And Rei trailed off, and I heard him switch weapons and the next thing I knew, I heard something click.  
  
"Hiei, watch out!" Earu cried out.  
  
I looked up weakly and saw Rei, leering at me, aiming a gun in my face.  
  
"Well, Hiei Jaganshi, this shall be your end. Good-bye." Rei said coldly as he was about to pull the trigger but I was chuckling quietly and Rei looked at me as if I was insane.  
  
"Why are you laughing? You're about to die! Insane fool . . ." Rei murmured under his breath, almost pulling the trigger again.  
  
"That may be true, but I didn't show you my true power yet." I said, smirking slightly.  
  
"What! What do you mean?"  
  
I made no reply as I took off the bandage off my right forearm and glanced at the tattoo that was on it. I sighed heavily, I had no other choice.  
  
"Hiei, no! Don't do it!" Earu finally yelled after the silence that shut him up during our fight.  
  
"I have to, Earu. I have no other choice."  
  
"But!"  
  
"Earu . . . I want you to take care of Yukina and Mirae for me, understand?"  
  
There was an eerie silence. Finally, Earu replied quietly, saying, "I understand. But I'm warning you . . . Mirae isn't going to like this . . . Neither will Yukina . . ."  
  
I turned back to Rei and cried out, "JAOU ENSATSU KOKURYUHAA!!!" as darkness swirled upon the whole background and then, a deafening roar can be heard.  
  
"WHAT!? It can't be . . ." Rei muttered as he fell backward, awed to come face to face with the dragon I had summoned from the pits of Reikai.  
  
"BUT HIEI! YOU KNOW YOU'RE STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO CONTROL IT! HIEI! HIEI!" Earu cried out, but I ignored him, focusing on Rei and my dragon.  
  
"KILL HIM!" I shouted to my dragon.  
  
The dragon shot out dark flames that came from the underworld. In a flash, Rei was being consumed by the flames, bit by bit.  
  
The dragon turned to me and I stood my ground, mind slipping away . . .  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
". . . . So, that's what happened." Botan said finally, as a sorrowful silence took over her.  
  
I made no reply, replaying the memory over and over in my mentality, thinking, [So that's how I died . . .]  
  
As the need of speaking was burning in my throat, desperation clinging to me again, I said hoarsely, "How are the Reikai Tantei and Mirae and Yukina? Can we go see them?"  
  
"OK." Was Botan's reply as I hopped on her oar, going to the area to where my friends were . . .  
  
* *Elsewhere . . .* *  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I'LL NEVER BELIEVE OF HIS DEATH!!!" I heard a familiar voice shrieked.  
  
"That's what Botan said. . . . At least my brother died with honor . . ." I can hear the soft, soothing voice of my sweet sister, Yukina, say to the one who was yelling, even though I knew who it was.  
  
"How can he do this to me . . .?"  
  
I looked inside the window and guilt rushed in my veins. Mirae sobbed as she curled in a ball. Yukina was giving her a hug, even though I'm sure Mirae was in a bad mood.  
  
"It'll be alright . . ." Yukina said soothingly.  
  
"No, it won't . . . IT WON'T!" Mirae cried out, her voice muffled as she continued to sob quietly.  
  
"I'll get your brother . . ." Yukina said as she walked out of the room.  
  
I continued to watch my beloved crying, even as a spirit. She thought I had betrayed her because I left her . . .  
  
Now, I hear footsteps.  
  
"Mirae, are you alright?" A polite, serene voice asked politely as I knew who it was . . . Kurama . . .  
  
"Brother . . . I can't believe Hiei would do this to me . . ." Mirae said coldly while she went into her sobs . . .  
  
Kurama knelt beside Mirae and gave her a hug. Mirae, at first, hesitated, but then, she was crying her heart out, burying her face into his chest.  
  
"How can he do this to me . . . I had enough deaths to last me a life time . . ." Mirae choked out.  
  
"I know . . . But you'll have to go through this . . . Two days from today is Hiei's funeral . . ." Kurama whispered.  
  
"NO!!! Please no!!!"  
  
"Mirae . . ."  
  
"I don't think I can go through this anymore . . ."  
  
Kurama tucked her in bed and brushed one strand of dark blue hair out of her face. Kissing her forehead, he said, "I'm sorry for the death . . . I really am. But we have to go through this. It's a part of life . . . Good night, Mirae."  
  
"Good night, brother . . ." She murmured as he walked out of the room, his footsteps dying away soundlessly.  
  
Mirae buried her face into the pillow, sobbing uncontrollably as a fresh, new wave of tears settled in. She cried and cried until she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hiei . . . Everyone has taken your death hard . . ." Botan said quietly, a tear streaming down her cheek.  
  
I felt stunned and guilty, letting the Reikai Tantei, my sister and my love down. I was uncertain that I was crying . . . As black tears streamed down my cheeks . . . Without hardening themselves into teargems . . .  
  
"Hiei . . . Remember you can always go into anyone's body when they are asleep . . . Try calming Mirae down . . ." Botan said as she disappeared into thin air . . .  
  
I went through the window and sat beside my beloved's sleeping form on the bed. I wanted to kiss her, hold her in my arms . . . But no, I couldn't do that anymore, for I am a spirit. . . . Without hesitation, I went into Mirae's body, contacting her . . . 


	2. Memories and a Challenge

S.P.: I thank for the reviews. So I might as well make this a full blown fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Look in Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Memories and A Challenge  
  
So, here I am. . . .  
  
In my beloved's mind.  
  
Though it seems so foggy and quiet and dim in here . . . I guess for all the heartbreak she went through and obviously she was asleep and of course, having this dream.  
  
I looked around intently; taking out my katana for all I knew of what would assault me in the darkness. I heard a tiny popping noise and almost fell over again, for Botan was right behind me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked while picking myself off the floor-even though it doesn't seem like a floor, it seemed we were floating in the air-as I dusted myself off, putting my katana back in my sheath.  
  
"Sorry, Hiei, but I have to keep watch of you and of course, try to help you find Mirae in her own mind in case you're in danger!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean 'danger'? This is my beloved's mind we're talking about!"  
  
"I know that, but . . . We could be watching her private thoughts and flashbacks . . . And since she is still scarred from her tragic past, something could assault us here from her past . . ."  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
Botan sighed with exasperation and I could've sworn I've heard her mutter, "I don't know how anyone puts up with you . . .", as I took out my katana again and started to walk.  
  
"Wait up! I'm coming with you, too!" The noisy ferry girl yelled out as she floated beside me on her oar.  
  
I completely disregarded her as we began to journey through the mind, possibly dream . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Great, now we're in a dark room . . . Too dark.  
  
Although it seems a bit dim, for there are these floating orbs, shining brightly in the darkness. Just when I was to grasp it in my hands . . .  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
The blabbermouth ferry girl of Reikai smacked me square in the head with that oar of hers. Frankly, I was about to kill her, bloody murder style, by all means. As soon as I was about to kill her. . . I stopped, turned around to face her and said this grumpily yet loudly, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"Well, I had to do that! Don't touch these orbs!" Botan said curtly while grasping her oar, probably in case she would smack me again for touching those spheres of light.  
  
"Why the hell not!"  
  
"Because. . . Those orbs are her memories . . . Scenes of flashbacks which still remain in her mind from so long ago."  
  
"And your point . . . .?"  
  
"Do not touch them, OK? She'll be scarred from these memories all over again!"  
  
I gave her a look of annoyance for she was being bossy and loud, if I may add.  
  
"Hiei . . . If you care for her, then don't peer in her memories." Botan said softly.  
  
"But I want to."  
  
"Why? Why??? Answer me, Hiei! You should have at least one shred of humanity in you!!! Consider her feelings!"  
  
"I must know . . ."  
  
"Know what!"  
  
"Of what she's been through. . . I've always made her feel sorry and I never considered her feelings of her past or anything . . . I just want to know what she's been through so that I don't have to hurt her anymore emotionally. Do you understand?" I said this quietly, one actual black tear flowing down my cheek.  
  
There was a silence between me and Botan. All of a sudden, I was pulled into an embrace by the Grim Reaper herself. She was sobbing quietly on my shoulder.  
  
"Hiei . . . I know it's hard . . . Fine, we'll look inside these orbs." Botan said while she pulled away from the embrace, wiping a few tears.  
  
I nodded in response and in thanks as we approached one of the orbs a few feet to the left. I touched it and all around us seem to swirl within the shadows. . . .  
  
* *Flashback: Some time ago* *  
  
Hm? It looks like Makai!  
  
Well, the forest of Makai, anyway.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!" I heard a shrill cry crack the silence as I also clashing weapons parrying against each other.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" Botan said as she was flying on her oar, while I ran with my incredible speed, desperation once more clinging to my mind.  
  
As the two of us were overlooking from a clump of bushes, my eyes widen. There was Mirae. Well, not Mirae, but her youko side, Reign, before she became Mirae, her human reincarnation. She looked young for a youko; I can't even determine the age! Yep, she's the all the mysterious blue she was born with just like when she transforms into the Angel of Life. Hard believe she is the twin of Youko Kurama because they don't even look alike!  
  
She looked cute for a youko; she almost looks like her human reincarnation except the fox ears and tail, of course. She was wielding her RoseBlade since it looks like her swordplay doesn't even have a single weakness in it. No flaws every time she assaults her opponent. She must've practice a lot to be a true swordsman. She blocked the whip again with her blade, hoping not to get injured.  
  
"Kurama quit it already!" Reign said angrily as the two of them clashed their weapons against each other again, her mysterious blue eyes reflecting frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry, sis, but this is how we fight." Kurama said as he took his RoseWhip off her blade, jumping back to his original position.  
  
"I see you two improved." A cool voice said over the two foxes.  
  
They both looked up and a youko was standing over them, his gold eyes glittering mysteriously while his long silver hair slightly swayed in the breeze. I looked at the back of him and some beads of sweat dripped down at the side of my head, telling me who this was. He was wearing some kind of white robe; a crimson red rose can be seen at the top of his silvery head.  
  
"Father! Nice to see you. . . ." Reign muttered uncertainly.  
  
"Hello Father." Kurama said politely. Hn, typical fox.  
  
"Kurama, it's time to go." Their father said coldly, his gold eyes glaring uncaringly down at Reign.  
  
"Hm, what do you mean? Shouldn't we go back home? I mean Mother would be worried about all of us." Kurama said, suspicion filling in those gold eyes.  
  
"Your mother is sick. And I have gone off to tell you that and of course, to tell you something else."  
  
"But Mother said that we should go back home!" Reign retorted, hatred showing.  
  
"Silly girl, this doesn't concern you." Their father snapped at Reign as he turned to Kurama. "I have to teach you to become a bandit. It is time for you to grow up."  
  
"What if Mother asks where you are! She'll be worried!"  
  
"Tell her I'm on a killing/stealing spree."  
  
"Again? She'll be disappointed."  
  
"Actually, only Kurama and I are going. You're not."  
  
"WHAT! WHY NOT!" Reign protested, looking very offended.  
  
"Because I have my own reasons. Let's go." The cold youko said.  
  
"But Father! Reign deserves this kind of opportunity as much as I do!" Kurama demanded. "Let her come!"  
  
"I won't have a weak youko such as her. Come along now."  
  
"What do you mean weak! She's gotten stronger, even surpassing I!"  
  
"Kurama, you know that female youkos such as her", he said before shooting a glance to Reign, "Cannot fight."  
  
"Are you kidding me! She's gotten better with that RoseBlade of hers!"  
  
"Let's go. I am not letting your sister come with us. You", he said, referring to Reign, "Stay away from your brother and I and don't even think of following us. Kurama, let's go."  
  
"I REFUSE TO! I'LL PROTECT SIS ALL MY LIFE IF I HAVE TO!" Kurama said with fury.  
  
The grown youko frowned at the smartass fox for a few moments. He, then, summoned his RoseWhip in his hands. Shaking it threateningly, he said in a dead whisper, "Kurama, if you don't obey me this instant, I won't hesitate to murder you. Do you understand?"  
  
Botan and I stayed glued to our spots, shocked that the youko was threatening his own son and hated his own daughter. We were actually seeing this memory . . .  
  
Kurama shot a glare, staring with determination and anger in his eyes, looking straight at his father. His defiant stare dropped within the long moments they stared at each other, sparks forming. He looked the ground, sending a glance to Reign which might've meant, "I'm sorry. I'm forced to leave. I don't want to get killed. . . ."  
  
Turning the RoseWhip back into the crimson rose it was, he walked down the path silently. Kurama looked at the back of his father who was still walking down the trail. With one last glance, which looked like sorrow, at Reign, he walked the path, following after his father, leaving Reign alone.  
  
[So this is what her youko childhood was like . . . But what about her mother?] I thought.  
  
"This flashback is still continuing . . . We'll find out what happened to her mother . . ." Botan muttered, like she had read my mind, as she got up and left, floating on her oar while I followed her.  
  
* * *  
  
An abandoned shack . . .  
  
What happened here?  
  
Both of us followed Reign inside the shack. It's not that Reign could see us anyway. This all just a memory of hers.  
  
When we went inside, we were shocked. As for me, I had only two words to describe the scenery of the cabin.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
I thought the father said that their mother was sick. But it didn't seem that way. There was lots of bloodshed and I mean, lots, for the smell of it was so strong, it was like poison. . .  
  
Everything was wrecked. Everything in this shack was destroyed. There was no evidence of what or who might've done such a thing. Reign just crashed through the door and her eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"MOTHER!" She cried out as she rushed to a bed, all crimson, which held a bloody corpse.  
  
Botan clasped her hands over her mouth as we both look over Reign's head. That was her mother, all right. She looked exactly like Reign and I mean as look-alikes. Just like Kurama-Youko Kurama-and his father. I shudder to think . . .  
  
Who could've done such a cold thing? The father said their mother was sick.........  
  
But it seems that their mother wasn't alive for I couldn't sense any life-force. . . . Her mysterious blue eyes stared up blankly at Reign's own as Reign looked down at her, looking quite shocked as she started to shake her mother's carcass abruptly.  
  
"DON'T DIE ON ME! DO NOT DIE ON ME, GODDAMN IT! FIRST, FATHER, THEN, KURAMA! I DON'T NEED YOU, MOTHER, TO LEAVE ME, TOO, ABANDONING ME!!!" Reign cried out loudly as she kept shaking the bloody corpse over and over, wanting her mother to wake.  
  
Botan cried out a whimper as she saw Reign wanting her mother to wake when the cold reality was that she was gone forever. And Botan was actually crying of what she had witnessed of the former criminal's, Reign's, childhood. . . . As for me, I just had sorrow going through my mind now, for I knew this childhood of hers all along. . . . Because I took her in.  
  
It was the first time that what I saw in shock was that Reign was crying, without Mirae, her human reincarnation! Reign was shaking as she slammed her fist down on the bed, quiet sobs erupting from her.  
  
"Guess there's nothing I can do now. . . ." Reign muttered, tears still flowing down her face, as she picked up her RoseBlade and went outside. . . .  
  
And then, all around Botan and I, darkness loomed over us once more.  
  
* *End of Flashback* *  
  
We were back in the room with the orbs of light. I turned around and saw Botan crying again.  
  
"I never knew. . . I never knew her youko childhood was like that. . . And probably that was why she turned into the famous bandit, 'Reign, the Conqueror'. . . . Just to close that gap in her life. . . And that was why she was misunderstood. . . What with her cold ways and all. . . ." Botan said quietly, more tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
I gripped my katana tightly, being deep in thought and all. Sometimes, I always thought my life was thrown away, what with being half Koorime and all . . . But Reign's . . . That was awful, of what I witnessed. But it didn't make me guilty enough of hurting Mirae/Reign emotionally. It made me far worse than guilty, if ever possible.  
  
"I'm going to check out the memories, OK?" I asked.  
  
Botan nodded silently as I grabbed one of the orbs and disappeared.  
  
* *Flashback:???* *  
  
Sobs. . . . Quiet sobs. . . .  
  
In a forest. . . . And it is night in this forest. . . . Probably, this was after Reign ran out of her shack, with shock and sorrow colliding within her, to see her mother dead, while her father abandoned her, bringing Kurama with him.  
  
"M-mom . . . How could you leave me . . . Brother Kurama, I forgive you . . . But father. . . YOU BASTARD! How dare you abandon me . . ." Reign said furiously, her voice shaking, as her tears keep streaming down her face.  
  
I suddenly heard footsteps behind me as I turned around and gasped. I've forgotten . . . The reason why I gasped is because . . . The person who I am looking at is . . . ME!  
  
Gee, I look shorter than before, since I was a kid at the time. I still had that black cloak I am wearing now . . . Along with the black boots, but different clothing this time. I was wearing some kind of the dark blue shirt along with black pants. My little self suddenly approached to little Reign, who was still crying in a furious manner.  
  
"What the . . .? What's a little youko like you doing wandering alone in the Makai grounds?" My younger asked uncertainly as she got up, making contact with me.  
  
"And what's a half fire, half Koorime demon doing here?" Reign shot back.  
  
"How did you know . . .?"  
  
"I know of you; Forbidden Child."  
  
"Why does everyone keep calling me that!? I know that I have no family with the exception of my twin sister and that I almost brought this so called 'danger' to my homeland . . ."  
  
"Ha, seems as if we're in the same web."  
  
"And you mean that by . . .?"  
  
"I don't have any family now . . . I used to, but a few days ago, certain events came up . . ."  
  
" . . . . Was that why you were crying earlier? You're a strange one, kitsune. I have never known a demon that can show human emotions even though I suspect that you never have been to Ningenkai your whole life . . ."  
  
"Yes, I know I'm strange, which was why the events I'm about to explain to you had occurred. My twin brother was forced to leave me along with my father who abandoned me . . . He always said I was never his child, for that I was showing feelings which were only capable to humans unlike he, my whole family, and the whole demon race in general . . . And Father also said Mother was sick, so I was planning to tend her. . . But instead, look what I have found! Her bloody corpse in our home! SHE WAS MASSACRED!" The young youko cried out as she fell to quiet sobs again.  
  
My younger counterpart looked at her with sorrow stabbing in his, or rather my, heart, but he shook it away. Instead, he got young Reign up her feet, looking at her with my crimson red eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that has happened to you . . . You have to learn to be strong." My young self said sternly, crimson eyes burning into her glowing blue.  
  
"I know that I have to be strong . . . But I can't, you know!"  
  
"Stop talking foolishness! You will be strong for yourself, for me!" And unexpectedly, since I have forgotten of this, he clenched his hand on her wrist tightly, faces only a few inches apart, crimson burning into the glowing blue again, which was wide in surprise.  
  
"F-fine, I will." Reign said, her voice shaky, as I let go of her wrist hesitantly and guiltily for I think I scared her.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you . . . I just can't stand when most demons are willing to give up as weak as they are."  
  
"It's alright . . ." Reign said softly as she fell to her knees on the ground.  
  
"Kitsune! What's wrong?" My young voice said quietly, trying not to show concern, but can be seen in my eyes.  
  
"I haven't eaten. I'm too weak . . ." She cried as I lowered myself for her to climb on my back. Knowingly, she climbed on my back; legs wrapped around my waist while she put both around my neck as I got up and started to run.  
  
"What is your name?" Reign asked curiously as I continued to run, somehow feeling nervous even though I was a demon, when she buried her face into my neck or at least nuzzling it affectionately.  
  
"Hiei." I said shortly as we were near my place.  
  
"Hiei . . . Beautiful name." She said softly and I felt heat rising to my cheeks a little bit.  
  
"And yours may be . . .?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
"Reign." She simply answered as she nuzzled my neck again, falling asleep.  
  
As I ran, I looked at her; she looked peaceful . . . Like an angel. Wait! I mentally slapped myself as I almost approached my place. [What are you saying??? You're a demon who can't feel! The demon who can't love because his family forsaken him! The Forbidden One on his own land!!!] I mentally yelled in my head as I set Reign down on a bed gently, putting the covers over her. Something I did unexpected in this childhood memory of hers and mine . . . I kissed her cheek, wiping the tears that were falling down her face as she slept and departed out of the bedroom.  
  
* *End of flashback* *  
  
So I'm back in the room with orbs, along with the deity. I felt moved for seeing that memory and then, guilt and numbness washed over me again like a wave. I turned to Botan if she would give me any instructions.  
  
"Well? What are we supposed to do now?" I asked.  
  
"Might as well keep searching for Mirae in here. I can hear sobbing in the distance. Oh, poor Rae . . ." Botan said as she climbed on her oar and sped off and I could've sworn that she was crying again as I ran after her with my lightning speed.  
  
As the two of us continue to race in the dream, or so it looked like, we found a door. . . How absurd.  
  
"Do you think we should go in there? It could be dangerous." Botan said as she approached the door cautiously.  
  
"Yes, it may be dangerous. We might as well face it." I said gruffly, taking the katana out of my hilt as I approached the door as well.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and darkness took over. 


	3. Calming Down Misfortune

S.P.: Might as well continue!  
  
Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 3: Calming Down Misfortune  
  
It was still dark . . . The deity and I looked like we were locked into oblivion ever since the door opened unexpectedly.  
  
I looked around, katana out of its hilt, crimson eyes narrowing with suspicion since I have to watch out of what was going to assault us in the shadows.  
  
But then . . .  
  
*~FLASH!~*  
  
A bright red blur was surrounding the two of us. I heard voices . . . Voices that were yelling and loud noises that fit in within this scenery . . .  
  
I opened my eyes and gasped inaudibly as I knew where we were . . . Yusuke and Mirae's hometown and to my horror, their house was on fire. I knew this because after I first met Mirae as a six-year-old and that I took her in my care due to injuries . . . And after she departed from Reikai/Makai when she made a full recovery, I watched over her, time to time.  
  
I remember that I was her guardian angel because of my watching over her in the trees, as a shadow. But I couldn't save her from this fire for that I was looking for Yukina at the time.  
  
"I remember this event . . ." Botan murmured, gazing at the fiery scene.  
  
"You do?" I asked her quietly.  
  
"Yes . . . Mirae was six and yet, according to Koenma, it seemed that Mirae was about to die in this inferno."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"It's true . . ."  
  
I looked at the scene and went on the ground. There were these humans in red suits . . . What were they called . . . Oh yes, firemen. They climbed down from their trucks and put on their hoses to put out the fire, but it seems it was to no success. And some went inside the burning house.  
  
I looked around and found six or seven-year-old Yusuke and his alcoholic mother, Atsuko. The young boy's brown eyes were ablaze of staring at the scorching scene.  
  
"Mother . . . Is there anyone else in the house?" I heard Yusuke ask.  
  
"Your cousin, Mirae, is still trapped inside. They're trying to find her now." Atsuko said uncertainly, worry in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT! MIRAE! MIRAE! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!" Yusuke yelled out, but there was no answer.  
  
Botan and I looked at each other and nodded silently, for we were heading inside the smoldering house.  
  
*~Urameshi Residence~*  
  
We were inside and it's as hot as hell here. The firemen were searching for Mirae and at the same time trying to put out the fire. My crimson eyes were looking around at the fiery scene, blending perfectly with the fire.  
  
"I have to save her . . . I wasn't able to save her before . . . And I won't start that again . . . I have to save her." I murmured, gripping on my katana tightly.  
  
"Hiei! There is nothing we can do! If you interfere in this memory, there will be different outcomes!" Botan said curtly.  
  
"I don't care what will happen in this memory if I interfered! I wasn't able to save her! I had to look for Yukina . . . This girl, the one I loved, was relying on me to come rescue her the whole time and do you know why??? She believed I was her guardian angel! And I promised to fulfill that duty when she left! But I couldn't fulfill it at this time for I was still looking for my twin sister!" I said angrily, my crimson eyes burning into her amethyst.  
  
Botan looked at me, all shocked to hear that kind of emotion from of all people, me. Emotion was burning into my eyes, but I still glared at Botan.  
  
"Wow . . . I never knew you felt that way, so strongly, for Mirae, let alone Yukina and the Reikai Tantei . . ." Botan said shockingly; still shocked to hear those words, full of emotion, from me.  
  
"Of course, I cared very much for them, even though I wouldn't admit it, even Kuwabara though I won't forgive him of going near my sister. They're my allies . . . Yukina is my twin sister . . . And Mirae is my love. Nobody shall take them away from me." I said quietly, my voice cracking, as I felt one actual black tear slipped out of my eye, but I didn't care.  
  
Botan nodded silently and understandingly. But then, I heard quiet whimpering coming from one of the rooms. . . .  
  
We both went into the room at the right and we found a little body all huddled up on a bed which was surrounded by the inferno.  
  
"Please, help me; Kami-sama . . . Where is my guardian angel . . . He's supposed to be here by now . . ." The figure whimpered and we both knew it was Mirae.  
  
The young six-year-old curled up at the corner of the bed, fear obviously showing in her gold eyes. She was gripping on her pendants, the Dragon's Tear and Time's Wings, the one I gave her before she went back to Ningenkai, tightly as she stayed rooted to her spot, unable to move. Her dark blue hair was being eaten away slowly, but not all of it for she put out the flames . . . Probably that was how she looked like a boy when this incident was over . . .  
  
"Hiei, save her." Botan said as I nodded in response, going through the flames.  
  
"Please save me . . . I don't want to die . . ." Mirae cried out as she shut her eyes, preparing to meet her end . . .  
  
I jumped on the bed and crawled to the six-year-old, who was still shutting her eyes fearfully to meet her end by being consumed in her small spot by the inferno. I looked at her and all of a sudden, I hugged the poor thing.  
  
"Huh?" I heard her soft, sweet voice for that probably she opened her eyes saw me because I also heard her say, "Hiei . . . You're here. I thought you would never show up . . ."  
  
I felt tears flowing from my face, escaping from my eyes, seeping into her clothes on her shoulder as I tightened the embrace, but not tight enough to suffocate her. My voice was cracked up again as I nuzzled her shoulder and neck affectionately as I was saying quietly, "Thank Kami you're alright . . . I'll never leave you again . . . I swear it."  
  
I turned my back to her and lowered myself. She willingly obeyed for she knew I was going to give her a piggyback ride in order to get her out of here. Climbing on my back and holding onto me, we ran out of the burning house, Botan accompanying us.  
  
* * *  
  
"MIRAE, THANK KAMI YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" I heard Atsuko yell as Mirae jumped off my back, Atsuko hugging her and sobbing.  
  
I smiled a rare smile that nobody was able to see. When Mirae got out of Atsuko's arms, I could've sworn I heard her voice say, "Aunty Atsuko, cousin Yusuke, I'll be right back, OK?"  
  
"What for?" Atsuko and Yusuke asked simultaneously.  
  
"I'll just be right back." Mirae said as she was running in Botan's and my direction, a few feet away from the two humans, but at least Atsuko and Yusuke can't see us.  
  
'Thank you, Hiei. Thank you, Botan." Mirae said quietly, gratitude in her eyes as she looked at the ground.  
  
"You're welcome." We both said in unison, and then we heard whimpering.  
  
Kneeling on one knee on the ground, I took her chin in my gently and tilted her face up just for her to look at me directly. Surprisingly, and I gasped inaudibly again, there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked in concern.  
  
"I thought I would die and I thought I would never see you again . . . But here you are and you're about to depart! Don't try to hide from me, for I can sense it!" She said, choking on her tears.  
  
I felt guilt again, for a dull ache was there in my heart and there was no way I could ignore the guilt, probably this was why I was always pushing her away now and then, I cared for her so much that my cold demeanor is telling me I was getting soft and block all the feelings I'm not used to. And probably, I believe that love only causes one's pain. Even when she was a youko child, many times, I have pushed Reign away.  
  
I leaned forward and I kissed her sorrowful tears away very softly. I felt her shock numbing her body, for she didn't know I cared for her that much, as much as I care for my sister because the two of them are alike in a way. I felt her arms wrapped around my neck, stroking my black hair softly as I continue to kiss away her tear, pulling her closer.  
  
"Promise me you will watch over me, even as you look for your sister." I heard her murmur that softly as we slowly pulled away.  
  
"I promise." I said as I smiled, hugging her one last time.  
  
"Good-bye, Botan . . . Good-bye, Hiei-chan." She said with a smile as she went to Yusuke and Atsuko.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
We were back in the room as we were walking down the corridors, still looking for the real Mirae, not as a child, but the way she was now.  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps . . .  
  
"Do you hear that? Someone's coming . . ." Botan said quietly as we stopped walking and hesitated, listening to the faint footsteps.  
  
"So, you've been looking for me?" A soft voice asked and we turned around and found my beloved, the one we've been looking for this whole time.  
  
"Gee, you think!? Of course we were! We were supposed to calm you down due to your feelings of anguish . . . Well, I know the death was unexpected . . . Even we in the Reikai didn't expect Hiei to die until . . . Who knows when!" Botan exclaimed and causing us to cover our ears slightly for being so loud.  
  
"Ow! Don't be so loud!" Mirae said, wincing in pain. "Remember my elf ears are sensitive to loud noises!"  
  
"Oops. . . . Sorry! I forgot . . ."  
  
"Oh, now you forgot!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Botan said, holding up her hands of an "I surrender" gesture.  
  
"And why do you have to calm me down?" The ghostly image of the elf asked as she back away from us slightly.  
  
"Because you can't just wallow in your own self pity! Think about it . . . You've had fifteen deaths or so around your life . . . This one shouldn't make a difference, not that I'm saying that Hiei's death was a good thing! . . ." Botan said nervously when she saw my cold stare looming at her.  
  
" . . . ."  
  
"Loosen up, Mirae! I know you've lost the people you cared about most . . . But . . . Somehow, you have to make the best of it, you know?" Botan said with a sad smile, amethyst eyes full with sorrow.  
  
". . . . Yeah, you're right." Mirae said uncertainly, a few tears falling out of her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry . . . We'll try to find a way to bring Hiei back to life . . . You know, to give him the tests, just like we gave Yusuke . . ."  
  
"Huh, I highly doubt the tests would work what with my cold demeanor and all . . ." I said quietly, ignoring shocked stares that Botan and Mirae gave me.  
  
"What do you mean!? You have a good heart, even though you won't admit it!" Botan yelled with shock noticeable in her voice.  
  
I scoffed in disbelief, hearing this from the blabbermouth ferry girl of Reikai. Why would she think me, a cold blooded bastard, have a good heart? I know I am truly loyal to the end and overprotective of Yukina . . . But why would a former criminal, and also the Forbidden Child on his land, like me have a good heart? I am a demon, and Mirae is different . . .  
  
"You are a good guy, Hiei . . . But you never admitted it . . ." Botan said, words trailing off.  
  
"I am not." I said icily. "Why do I deserve to live? People will be cursed if I revive."  
  
"No they won't!" Botan said but then, something was unexpected.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
I felt a stinging pain, another smack, but not from Botan. From Mirae herself. A small cut formed on my cheek, bleeding freely. Mirae put her arm to the side, clenching the hand she used for the smack into a fist, gold eyes narrowing in anger while Botan's lavender eyes widen with shock/horror just to see that scene.  
  
"What do you mean that you don't deserve to live!? You do! Even though you did do some things that were sinful in the past, you made it all up! I mean, working with the Reikai Tantei, protecting your sister without revealing your identity until you were ready to do so, and what about me!? For Kami's sake, you've protected my whole life if I do say so myself!" Mirae said with a tone as cold as mine, maybe even colder if possible, and anger as she was shaking head to toe violently . . .  
  
I placed my hand on the tiny cut, still feeling the stinging pain, hearing the smacking sound all around the corridors. My crimson eyes widen in surprise, then went back to realization, knowing deep down she was right. She was right all along . . .  
  
". . . . Fine, but if I don't pass . . . ." I said, trailing off.  
  
"You're going to; I have faith in you. As much as the Reikai Tantei does . . . Or so to at least expect it when they realize that you're going to live . . ." Mirae said and without notice, she started to fall on her knees, crying again.  
  
I looked at her and knelt down next to her, holding her in my arms as her clear tears began to fall on my chest since she buried her face there. She was so easy to hold into my arms . . . Like a child . . .  
  
"I promise you . . . I swear to you, I will pass . . ." I murmured softly, kissing away her tears.  
  
"Better keep that promise . . . After all, that funeral of yours is approaching . . ." Mirae said, embracing me.  
  
"Be strong . . ."  
  
I pulled away from Mirae and got up, looking at Botan to prepare my test to come back to life. She seemed to have gotten the message.  
  
"I suppose you should prepare for your test . . ." Mirae said as she tied her dark blue hair into a low braid, looking very much like the young Genkai.  
  
"Yeah . . ." I said quietly, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you, and I'll see you . . ."  
  
"Love you too, Hiei . . ." She murmured, disappearing in the darkness.  
  
I looked at Botan and then we were both surrounded by a swirling light . . . 


End file.
